


郑技孝和程熙洙的两个小场景

by EloiNLined



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiNLined/pseuds/EloiNLined
Summary: 很短
Relationships: Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo /Heesu | Jung Hee-Su





	1. 治疗方法

**Author's Note:**

> 很短

高强度的比赛完，郑技孝的肩伤好像更严重了。

程熙洙红着脸帮哥哥脱下上半身单薄的T恤后，注意力就全被从肩胛延伸到上臂的运动贴布抓住了。

少年人的手臂肌肉不甚明显，些微隆起的线条只显得肢体更加修长。郑技孝背对着他低着头，安静得甚至有些乖巧。

小心翼翼地撕下一条黑色的贴布，连带着的皮肤被牵扯起的幅度让程熙洙更不敢用力了。

“疼吗？”

“撕下来有什么疼的嘛，不贴才是真的疼。”郑技孝装作不在意似的回答还是透露出了点无奈。

不过他很快捕捉到了此刻的一丝暧昧。

“这么关心我吗？那还是疼的呀……”特意给自己的声音里加上点委屈的味道。

明知道这人只是故意卖可怜好得寸进尺，程熙洙还是不争气地心疼了起来，不假思索伸手搭上了精瘦的肩膀，轻轻地按摩起来。

“给哥按摩一下会好点吗？”

“亲亲吧，亲亲痛痛飞飞？小时候妈妈不都是这么做的吗？”郑技孝果然提出了恶趣味的要求。

………程熙洙羞得想打人了。

但是哥受伤确实该多多照顾……这样说服着自己，小孩子还是凑了上去。

微凉的唇瓣贴在紧绷的肌肉上，虽然一触即离，但很快就细密地沿着贴布的印痕连绵成了一片，像是轻柔的羽毛搔过，酥酥麻麻的。

咳。

郑技孝觉得这要求简直是在折磨自己。

这么听话的小家伙怎么就被他骗到手了呢。

手下的人猝不及防地转过身来，然后自己就被揪着领子拽入了一个火热的吻。

郑技孝的眼睛明亮得发烫，交缠的唇舌也不妨碍他吐出模糊的调笑：“这样亲，效果更好。”


	2. 吻

-2018.08.05  
-西江大学体育馆

程熙洙坐在临时隔出来的后台休息室，盯着屏幕上不断闪烁的红蓝光影。  
车最终还是停在了距终点一步之遥的地方，而他们这赛季的征途却提前走到了尽头。  
李承洙靠在椅背上哭得上气不接下气，教练只能把人强拉起来拢在怀里拉出狭小的玻璃房——毕竟还有摄像机在无情地记录着。  
郑技孝走在队列第一个，扶着右手的手肘和胜者们匆匆交换着礼节性的握手，瘦削的身体从背面看起来似乎有些摇摇欲坠，甚至能透过薄薄的队服看见交错的黑色运动贴布。

哥的肩伤很疼吗？  
程熙洙站在舞台边缘的黑暗里望着郑技孝，只想第一时间用怀抱接住从亮得刺眼的灯光里走下来的人。

从喧闹的赛场抽离，整个EM的休息室陷入寂静，和以后会有的纪录片一样笼着深暗的色调。  
稚嫩的孩子没有在场上直接经历战败的心碎，但全程无力又焦急的旁观使得他的心脏和队友们一同向深渊滑落。  
旁边的郑技孝似乎是快要窒息在凝固的空气里了，突然站起来，带着手里摩挲已久的电子烟，把全部的心绪压成一句自责。  
“是我没发挥好，我去反省一下。”

程熙洙几乎是本能地追了上去。

救生通道里总是异常阴冷，即使在炎热的八月。  
不过这样也正好消解了些在玻璃房里仿佛透不过气般的闷热，郑技孝靠在墙角长长地吸入一口电子烟雾，浓郁的薄荷清凉冲开了混沌的大脑。  
然后程熙洙推开门，穿过一片烟雾抱紧了他。

“哥……辛苦了。”  
“是我还不够强，才麻烦你带着伤上场的……”  
程熙洙柔软的手指搭在自己肩膀上，即使隔着运动贴布也能感受到微微颤抖的冰凉。  
带着哭腔的变声期嗓子听着有点滑稽，但郑技孝此时满心只有一片酸软。

轻轻摸了摸埋在自己颈间的毛茸茸脑袋，他捧起小孩子的下巴落下一个深深的吻。  
“没事的，下次一起赢回来吧。”


End file.
